


Brown Eyes

by DWC_TEAR



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Joshua Hong, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Kim Mingyu, Beta Lee Chan, Beta Lee Seokmin, Beta Xu Minghao, Beta/Beta, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Breaking Up & Making Up, Broken jihan, Cheating, Clothes are genderless, Everybody's rich, Harmful behavior, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Kwon Soonyoung, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Oppa Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Praise Kink, Smoking, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, broken wonhui - Freeform, description of abuse, description of violence, high society - Freeform, mentions of Alpha/Alpha, mentions of cheating, oblivious verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWC_TEAR/pseuds/DWC_TEAR
Summary: When most people see Wen Junhui, they see a pretty face- he is a model after all. However, there is more to him than his ethereal visuals. It took a while to get to know the beauty, but Wen Junhui is complex. A puzzle, that seems easy to solve but becomes even more complicated as you continue. But Wonwoo was similar to him, his poker face never failing to mask his true feelings or intentions- and maybe that’s what their downfall was. The two were too alike that there wasn’t a balance. Like a seesaw, they had their ups and downs. At first, it was like paradise. They knew what the other needed to become fulfilled. But then there were arguments. And arguments led to distance- and distance led to an empty, cold bed. At first, Jun thought he was the root of their problems. If he wasn’t as clingy, he wouldn’t be such a burden- it seemed space was needed for his lover. But this only made Wonwoo suspicious from the loving boyfriend he knew. And to make up for this, he’d shower Jun in gifts to make up for his lack of attention; Wonwoo spent many long nights worshipping his body. But the game continued because neither one wanted to let go of the other. It wasn’t until one fateful day that Wonwoo finally let go.





	1. All Your Love

When most people see Wen Junhui, they see a pretty face - he is a model after all. However, there is more to him than his ethereal visuals. It took a while to get to know the beauty, but Wen Junhui is complex. A puzzle, that seems easy to solve but becomes even more complicated as you continue. But Wonwoo was similar to him, his poker face never failing to mask his true feelings or intentions- and maybe that's what their downfall was. The two were too alike that there wasn't a balance. Like a seesaw, they had their ups and downs. At first, it was like paradise. They knew what the other needed to become fulfilled. But then there were arguments. And arguments led to distance - and distance led to an empty, cold bed. At first, Jun thought he was the root of their problems. If he wasn't as clingy, he wouldn't be such a burden - it seemed space was needed for his lover. But this only made Wonwoo suspicious from the loving boyfriend he knew. And to make up for this, he'd shower Jun in gifts to make up for his lack of attention; Wonwoo spent many long nights worshipping his body. But the game continued because neither one wanted to let go of the other. It wasn't until one fateful day that Wonwoo finally let go.  
  


 

 

 

 

Jun was content. It was a lazy day where he didn't have any schedules for a while. This meant relaxing and spending time with his boyfriend. He submerged himself in the large tub filled with hot water mixed with lavish oils. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, he went over his plan in his head. He planned a special night involving homemade hot pot and a surprise for Wonwoo. Jun glides his fingers over the now-lukewarm water. His mind wanders back to the last time he took a bath. He was lying opposite of Wonwoo, both tired from their respective jobs.

"Junnie, c'mere."

He opens his eyes, just moments away from drifting to sleep. He meets his boyfriend's piercing gaze and feels heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. He blinks his eyes owlishly, willing for the drowsiness to go away before he slowly makes his way toward him. He lets out a little yelp when strong hands grab him by the hips and are sat on Wonwoo's lap. Jun wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders, trying to regain his balance.

"You're tired, hmm? You were about to fall asleep, love. "

Wonwoo's voice is laced with amusement as he peppers Jun's neck with light, feathery kisses. Jun can feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. His breath hitches when Wonwoo starts to lower his large hands down his slim waist to his asscheeks.

"No need to apologize, kitten. Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

At this point, Wonwoo's fingers have trailed toward his entrance, teasing with the way he applies light pressure. His eyes flutter closed at the feeling.

"I'm just -ah, s-stressed is all" He lets out airily.

Wonwoo smirks. He has barely touched Jun, yet he is already surrendering himself so easily. He drags the pad of his middle finger in a slow, circular motion around Jun's hole.

"Tell me why, kitten." He says into the juncture where Jun's neck meets his prominent collarbones.

Jun inhales sharply, tilting his head to give Wonwoo better access to suck hickies into his sun-kissed skin.

"I have to be resized -ngh!" He lets out a high-pitched squeal when a finger is slipped in. Finally relieving him somewhat of the pent-up frustration of Wonwoo teasing him.

"The -ah des-designer p-pulled their -ah collection." He manages to gasp out.

His fingers tighten around Wonwoo's shoulders when a second digit enters him. Slick starts to gush out of him, dirtying the water.

"Then let me help you. I don't like to see you worry."

Wonwoo starts to scissor him open, thoroughly stretching him for his cock.

"Would you like that, kitten? Want me to take care of you?" Wonwoo whispers into his ear.

He shivers, unintentionally grinding down onto Wonwoo's long fingers. He lets out a moan when a sharp thrust barely brushes against his prostate.

"Yes, please!" He ducks his head, suddenly feeling shy.

Jun is no stranger to sex -he and Wonwoo have a healthy sex life- but he's always been shy. Sometimes he becomes insecure in himself, and his self-doubt clouds his mind that he'll go through periods of feeling sad. It's during this time that Wonwoo will hold him and be there for him to come back from his shell and see himself as the way he sees him. His Junnie is: beautiful, smart, funny, caring, but strong, and hardworking. He couldn't ask for another partner to complete him. Wonwoo likes to take care of Jun and spoil him because his smile is worth more than the two-hundred and sixty-five billion won in his bank account.

But when Wonwoo starts to whisper filthy words into his skin, he can't help but blush. He should be used to it by now; Wonwoo loves to talk during sex. He's not an innocent flower as he appears to be. Perhaps it's his inner omega that is so willing to submit to his alpha and he has no control over it.

  
A third finger is added and his hips jerk upward, rubbing his small, neglected cock along Wonwoo's pale abs. Jun elicits a long moan, his mind blanking at the overwhelming pleasure. The fingers inside him quicken and he lets out high staccato mewls that spur Wonwoo on.

"Wonwoo, -ah! More! I n-need you, -ngh. Inside of -ah me now! Please!"

Wonwoo halts his movements and Jun lets out a whine. "Fuck, yeah. Okay." He grunts out. His fingers slide out and he grabs onto his hard dick, giving it a couple of tugs. With one hand on Jun's hips and the other aligning himself to his entrance, he pinches his lover's hips to signal for Jun to sink onto him. Wonwoo lets out a low growl when his length is wrapped in Jun's tight heat. He stills, regaining his breath and letting his omega adjust. Jun loves how full he feels with Wonwoo's thick cock in him. Their hips are flushed together and Jun leans backward, creating a small space between their faces. He looks uncertain but smiles softly when Wonwoo pecks his nose. He thinks he's so lucky to find someone who is patient and doesn't pressure him into doing things that makes him uncomfortable.

Before Wonwoo, Jun was inexperienced compared to him. He's fooled around before, but his partners only wanted one thing out of him. They'd leave right when Jun believed that this one would be different. With his previous partners, they only cared about themselves, taking what Jun would give them but never giving back. And unfortunately, Jun thought this was normal in a sexual relationship. However, when he met the young chaebol his world was turned upside down. Wonwoo was furious to discover that he never experienced aftercare or that his pleasure wasn't taken into account. From that day on, Wonwoo swore to always take care of Jun's needs before his own.

Jun slowly lifts himself until just the tip is inside of him, then he lowers himself gently and repeats the process several times. He moves his hands backwards onto Wonwoo's knees, with his head thrown back, to quicken his pace. With the new angle, he can feel Wonwoo's length drag against his walls, searching for his sweet spot.

"Fuck. You're so good Junnie. Look at you. Wish you could see how you fuck yourself on my dick," Wonwoo growls. He grabs onto Jun's hips harshly, guiding his movements, making him slam onto to him.

"Ahh! So -ngh g-good." Jun closes his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure. His senses are clouded by _Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo_. Their scents are mixed together, and the sounds of splashing water echoes throughout their bathroom.

"You were made for me, Junnie. Look how good you take me." Wonwoo leans forward, grabbing Jun's hands from his knees and wrapping them around his neck instead. They're chest-to-chest with Jun's leaking member trapped in between them.

Jun clenches around him, eliciting a high-pitched scream. Wonwoo is deeper inside him, jabbing at his prostate.

"J-just yours. Only want -ah you! Wonwoo!"

He grabs onto Wonwoo's neck tightly, hiding his face into his neck as he sucks onto the salty skin - tears pooling in the corners of his eyes- and grinds down to meet the hard thrusts.

"Mine. Can't -ah share with nobody," Wonwoo all but growls out.

He flattens his feet, finding purchase at the bottom of the tub, to quicken his pace and thrust upward. His hips hit sharply against Jun's ass, the sound of flesh slapping against one another bounces off the walls. Water is splashing around them and pouring out of the tub. Jun sees stars at the merciless pace Wonwoo sets, hitting his prostate dead-on. He all but screams, not even finding it in himself to be embarrassed at how loud he is being. Jun bites down on to Wonwoo's shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark.

Wonwoo groans when he feels Jun clench around him. He knows he's close to coming, but his eyes widen at the pain (and pleasure) of Jun's bite -the first time for Jun to do so- and his hips buck involuntarily. This is when he loves Jun the most; vulnerable and losing himself to the pleasure, not caring how loud he is being.

"Look at me," he demands.

When Jun lifts his head up, his lover's eyes are onyx black and filled with such hunger that he shivers. Before he can blink, full lips are pressed against his, biting at his bottom lip that he gasps at the pain. A tongue is pushed into his mouth, dancing with his that all he can do is moan. It's all teeth and spit and it's messy, but Jun's head spins from how delicious it is. He removes his mouth from Wonwoo's when it becomes too much and he can hardly breathe.

“Yours,” he pants out.

Jun pushes back onto Wonwoo, taking him by surprise. He tightens his plush thighs around the alpha's hips, arching his back and grabbing onto the dark, damp strands at the base of his nape roughly.

"I'm -ah! I'm going to -ah c-come! Please!"

"Then, come for me, kitten."

Jun comes untouched, letting out a long, high-pitched moan that gets swallowed from Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo continues to thrust in and out, milking Jun for all he's got. He can barely move though, with how tight Jun is around him, blinding his senses from how good he feels. He's thrown over the edge once Jun clenches around him tightly, trapping him in his velvety heat. Grunting, he paints Jun's walls white with his hot seed. Jun whimpers at the oversensitivity from his abused prostate. He feels so full that his tummy is bloated with it. He smiles at the thought of Wonwoo's seed being in him. His eyes flutter closed, and he's washed with the feeling of contentment and drowsiness.

"I love you" he mumbles into the alpha's chest.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Jun shivers awake from his reverie, wondering what has changed between him and Wonwoo. They were once happy, but now they seem to be walking on eggshells around one another. Wonwoo has been absent lately, always busy with meetings that seem to last until midnight. He knows he shouldn’t complain -after all, he also has a job that can be demanding- but he goes out of his way to make sure to spend time with his boyfriend. He scrubs his body and thoughts away and exits the tub. After he’s done drying himself, he starts to apply lotion onto his smooth skin, messaging away the tension built up in his neck and shoulders. He moves to their shared king-sized bed to see his surprise for Wonwoo waiting for him.

 

He grabs the panties hurriedly, glancing into their full-length mirror. The panties are a deep red, a contrast to his tousled, raven locks and golden skin. They fit snugly, hugging his hips and accentuating the dip of his waist. They’re a blend of lace and silk that doesn’t hide much, barely covering his ass. He blushes looking at his reflection. He’s a model -there’s nothing new to wearing revealing clothes- but the lace brushing against his skin makes him feel pretty, it makes him feel sexy. He shivers just thinking of Wonwoo’s reaction, maybe this will gather his attention. He sits on their lounging chair, pulling on his black thigh highs to complete his look. He takes one last glance at his reflection before covering himself with an oversized sweater that smells like Wonwoo. He giggles to himself, excited for the night.

 

Jun’s in the kitchen cutting vegetables and preparing the other side dishes for the broth while swaying his hips gently to the soft, melodic music he is listening to. He enjoys cooking, especially Chinese food that reminds him of home. He loves to experiment and craft food into art; as Wonwoo says, it’s like him: comforting, delicious, and home. When he finishes, he places the food on their large, mahogany table with flowers that he bought earlier that day and waits.

Jun shivers and opens his eyes, not realizing that he has dozed off. He looks at the clock to see that three hours have passed and it is now twelve o’clock. He frowns. Wonwoo’s meeting should have been over hours ago. He checks his phone to see if there are any missed messages. There’s none. His stomach drops and he’s confused. Usually, Wonwoo would mention if he had to stay late; his father was a pretty demanding guy. He checks the house for signs of him but alas it’s just him. Jun returns to the kitchen about to call Wonwoo when the man himself enters through the front door.

It’s quiet, Wonwoo’s toeing off his shoes, making minimal sound. “Wonwoo.” He glances up to see his boyfriend staring back at him. He sighs, tired from the long day he’s had. He brushes past Jun, loosening his tie, and heading to their bedroom. A confused Jun follows him.

“Wonwoo,” Jun calls again. Wonwoo’s tie is now discarded, and his white dress shirt is open, hanging off his body while he moves to the connected bathroom to splash water onto his face.

“How was your day, love? You came home late and -uh you didn’t call or message me. I didn’t know that you had a meeting. They don't normally last this long do they? It’s….ok, I understand. I made us some dinner. I can heat it up if you like. Maybe it’ll make you-” Jun’s rambling gets cut off.

“For Christ’s sake, shut up! You don’t have to be so fucking overbearing, Jun. What are you, my mother?” Wonwoo snaps.

Jun freezes. He feels like he’s just been slapped across the face and a bucket of cold water has been dumped on him. Never has he ever been spoken to like this from Wonwoo. He blames it on the rough day his boyfriend had to have had if he reacted this strongly, right?

"No, I-I never meant to be overbearing," He says quietly. "Just let me help you."

"Fuck," Wonwoo mutters. "Stop fucking pouting, ok? I don't need you overcrowding me. I had a long day, you think I want someone on top of me when I'm tired as fuck?"

Jun's eyes sting and the feeling of self-doubt floods through his mind. His biggest flaw, his biggest insecurity, was for Wonwoo to tell him that he was too needy; all his other partners had. It seems his worst nightmare has come true. He thought Wonwoo was different, but he's starting to believe that maybe there is something wrong with him.

"I'm sorry," Jun pleads.

A pause.

"I think we should end things." Wonwoo’s voice echoes.

The room is silent and it feels like time has stopped. Wonwoo's head is facing down and his shoulders are tense. His knuckles are white, blending into the marble, from how tightly he is grabbing onto the countertop sink. Filling the silence is the sharp, sensitive sounds of a clock reminding them of the inconvenient time they are having this discussion.

"Wonwoo."

"I can't do this," Wonwoo mutters. He looks up and his eyes connect with his lover in the reflection of the mirror. He doesn't budge from where he is standing, unwilling to make a move.

"Don't. Please, let's talk this out." Jun is desperate and his vision is blurred. He moves toward Wonwoo, willing to change his mind.

"There's nothing to say, Jun. Just stop, alright?" He flinches when he feels Jun stand next to him.

No, no, no. This is all wrong. They were supposed to spend time together. Wonwoo were to come home to a home-cooked meal, and they'd talk about their day. Then they would dance and have dessert, but the desert would be him, and they'd make sweet love. What went terribly wrong?

"Please! You're not even trying!" Jun doesn't care that he's pushing Wonwoo for answers. The man he loves wants to leave him, and he doesn't even know why. At this point, he's flustered, and his eyes are wild and they sting.

But Wonwoo, he just stares at him as if he's the crazy one. He's calm; as if the whole situation doesn't affect him.

"Jun, you and I both know that this isn't it. Stop pretending that you're happy because you're not!" Wonwoo finally looks him in the eyes. He's scanning his face as if searching for something. He's upset and his chest is moving up and down, panting. He steps closer to Jun.

"You're not happy and I'm not happy. What is it that you don't understand?" His nostrils flare out, and his voice is low and eerily calm.

When Jun inhales he whipped with the bitter taste of alcohol. He’s never cared for it, but he has a higher tolerance than Wonwoo. Tobacco and sweat cling to the alpha in front of him. If Jun thinks about it, when Wonwoo comes home at this time -he usually goes straight to the shower- and sleeps in their guest bedroom.

Jun takes a step back dizzy and overwhelmed. He doesn't want to connect the dots. Maybe he's just overreacting, right? There's just no way. Sure, they've had their problems but it could never happen, right?

"Where were you?" He needs confirmation that he isn't just coming up with some crazy idea.

Wonwoo is taken aback from the question. He wasn't expecting to be asked about his whereabouts. He leaves Jun in their bathroom unanswered moving towards their closet.

"Answer my question, Jeon Wonwoo. Where. Were. You?" Jun’s furious that he's being treated like a fool. That only Wonwoo can call the shots and he has to accept them.

"What do you mean, where was I?" Wonwoo takes off his shirt, leaving his top half exposed. "I was at the office."

"And then after that? Hmm?" He watches as Wonwoo unbuckles his belt.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Wonwoo. You can't even look me in the eyes!" Jun scoffs, but his vision has gone blurry. He's leaning his hip against the doorway watching their relationship shatter.

Wonwoo pauses and looks at the omega in front of him. He's not sure what he expected from a conversation like this. But there are two pairs of eyes that don't share warmth, but instead, are lost. His mind is fuzzy and he’s really not in the mood to fight. He slips off his slacks and changes into loose, black sweatpants.

“Jun…” He tries.

“Don’t! Just tell me!” Jun pleads. He feels a tear escape and falls down his cheek.

Wonwoo sighs sitting on their bed dejectedly. He rubs a hand over his face to the back of his head. “I was at the office...but then the guys wanted to celebrate a deal that we just closed after months of trying to convince the fucker.” He pauses. “Afterwards, we went to a club. It was only supposed to be one drink but… you know the rest.” He looks up to Jun sitting down with his knees drawn to his chest, hugging himself tightly. His sweater is swallowing Jun, making him look smaller and fragile as a porcelain doll.

“I lost track of time and I meant to call you-” he’s cut off.

“Then it’s miscommunication,” Jun says with a tone of finality. “We can go back to Dr. Park. It’s been a while and he says that we need to communicate better-”

“Somebody kissed me.”

Jun’s heart sinks. He feels like he’s about to puke and his heart is pounding against his chest that all he hears are _thump thump thump_. He thought that if he deluded himself into believing that everything was okay, they would move past their troubles. Obviously, he was naive to believe that. Three months ago they started to see a couple’s counselor, of course, it was Jun’s idea. He could feel them grow apart little-by-little and he didn’t want to lose his boyfriend. At first, he thought their relationship improved, then it returned back to normal. But it didn’t take long for an argument to break out again and for them to spend another restless night apart.

“Wonwoo…”

“I didn’t stop it either. I- she was… persistent” Wonwoo exhales. He stares straight ahead at the wall that holds photos of them together and Jun’s runway shows. He winces at the sob Jun lets out. He always hated to see him cry, and what’s worse is that he is the cause of the omega’s pain.

“Why? Why’d you do it?” Jun can’t stop the tears from pouring down his face. His voice cracks and he winces at how pathetic he sounds, but he can’t wrap his head around the unexpected information.

“Jun, don’t make me answer that.” Wonwoo pleads. He looks toward Jun and his stomach tightens. The image of the man who is usually smiling is completely gone.

“Just t-tell me.”

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo whispers. He’s ashamed of himself. “Does it really matter? There’s no coming back from this, Jun.” Wonwoo is angry, but more importantly, he is angry at himself. He walks out of the room with Jun scrambling after him.

“Wonwoo! Where are you going?” Jun sniffles and rubs his nose against the sleeve of his sweater. He tries to keep up with Wonwoo’s long strides but his mind is scrambling to keep up with the whiplash of Wonwoo’s emotions. His eyes widen when he sees him grab for his keys and coat.

“Stop! Please, just for a second, Wonwoo!” Jun tries to plead. He grabs onto Wonwoo’s arm only to stumble backwards from being pushed away. He cries harder and he can hardly breathe. He jumps at the sound of a door slamming. Wonwoo just left him. Wonwoo just left _them_. He didn’t even look backwards, he didn’t even say goodbye. And now, Jun feels stupid. He’s stupid for trying to fix their doomed relationship. He’s stupid for dressing up and trying to make dinner. He feels ugly now and he rushes to the sink to throw up. Jun is left with a bitter taste and a house where everything feels unfamiliar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever Seventeen fic and writing smut. Jhvdiksfhsl. I know some of you may be hating Wonwoo but he has his reasons for acting the way he did. I kind of struggled with writing their break-up and conveying their emotions. Please feel free to leave comments :)


	2. What Makes You Think You're The One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is everything alright? No, but Wonwoo wasn’t going to admit that. He’s not okay. He can’t sleep, he barely eats, he hates everyone and everything, but most of all, the person who can help him is gone. He settles for an “I’m just tired, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the aftermath of Wonhui's breakup and an introduction to other members and their relationship with one another.
> 
> UPDATE: This chapter has been edited and added to.

It’s been _three_ months. It’s been three months since either of them have seen the other. Wonwoo looks into his mug, his third of the day, and grimaces. It’s cold and bitter, just like him he thinks. He can barely sleep these days and he’s running on coffee. Soonyoung would scold him if he saw him. He’s barely paying attention to the meeting at hand until he feels a gentle nudge to his side. He looks up confusedly to meet Joshua’s piercing gaze. Joshua subtly looks across from them to see Wonwoo’s father drilling holes into him. Wonwoo huffs, pretending to write notes before nodding to Joshua in thanks. If it weren’t for his American friend, he’d be bored to death and would be asleep- which his father wouldn’t take too kindly. As the meeting ends, and before he can rush back to his office, he hears a soft “Wonwoo”.

“Hey, you seemed distracted back there. Is everything alright?” Joshua asks.

Is everything alright? No, but Wonwoo wasn’t going to admit that. He’s not okay. He can’t sleep, he barely eats, he hates everyone and everything, but most of all, the person who can help him is gone. He settles for an “I’m just tired, hyung.”

Joshua scans his face, not quite believing him but not wanting to overstep. “Take care of yourself, Wonwoo-ah. We both know how demanding this job can be. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.”

Wonwoo smirks. “You know hyung, I can really use those notes you took.”

Joshua laughs. “You’re lucky I like you. Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I should be helping the enemy. Just this once, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo remembers when Joshua moved to Korea, it made waves across the Seoul elitists. An American heir, who came from a successful Korean family, was finally back to reclaim his birthright. Rumor has it that Joshua’s mother had a falling out with her family and refused to step foot in Korea. However, her husband also came from a chaebol family and their firstborn was to inherit everything, making him a powerful figure in a country he’s never visited. Joshua was only fifteen, and Wonwoo fourteen, when they first met at a banquet. Their families were proud to show off the newly established friendship of the two alpha heirs to all of Korea.

“Thanks, hyung.”

A comfortable silence washes over them. “By the way, Soonyoung is having a get-together with a bunch of the guys if you’re interested.”

Wonwoo squints at him. “You’ve been spending a lot of time together. Are you guys-” he trails off. Soonyoung is his best friend since birth and he can’t keep a secret to save his life. He would have mentioned something to him if he were to be in a relationship. He frowns. He’s not one to judge but Joshua just got out of a four-year relationship with Jeonghan seven months ago. It seems that nothing good lasts forever. If Jeonghan has moved on, then why can’t Joshua?

“Soonyoung and I are roommates. He hates being alone and it seemed to be a waste to spend over a million won on an apartment I’m barely in” he shrugs. “Besides, Mingyu lives with us so I know my apartment won’t burn down when I’m away.”

Wonwoo realizes that a lot has changed in his friends’ lives. He wonders when he has become so detached from them.

“Sure,” he replies.

“Great, Soonyoung will text you the details. I’ll see you later.”

 

 

It’s a Saturday afternoon when Soonyoung finally messages him to stop pitying himself and spend a night out with him. Wonwoo doesn’t like to go out and socialize often. It took him a while to get close with the people he now calls his friends. But he really has no choice when it comes to Kwon Soonyoung and when he threatens to bring the party to him. He looks over himself in the mirror, eyeing the dark circles under his eyes. He combs his fingers through his hair one last time before he leaves. He doesn’t really care how he looks but his friends will surely say something about it.

He meets his friends at an underground bar that they found their freshman year in college. The place is dimly lit with slanted one-way mirrors acting as a roof. It’s more of an English men’s gentlemen’s club than anything with booze flowing and suspicious powders.

“Wonwoo-ah! The man of the hour finally arrives!” Soonyoung yells and then he throws himself on him before he has a chance to react. Wonwoo playfully pushes him away before he makes his way toward the others.

“It’s been a while” he agrees.

“You look like shit, hyung” Leave it to Vernon to be blunt. The boy doesn’t have a filter to save his life. Wonwoo snorts.

“Thanks,” he replies dryly.

“Well, what are we doing waiting here? Let’s get this man a drink!” Seungcheol hollers.

A beer is set in front of him and he looks around at his friends. Throughout the night they have been sending him worried glances. He’s not drunk enough for this he thinks. He hates being pitied and his friends are doing a shitty job at pretending to be discrete. He takes out a cigarette, taking a long drag after it’s been lit. He holds the smoke in until his lungs sting and exhales it out through his nose. The burn feels good and it’s a reminder that he’s not totally numb.

“Where’s Joshua-hyung?” He blurts. The room becomes quiet and Minghao is looking at him as if he grew three heads. From the corner of his eye, he can see Seungcheol take a long drink from his glass.

Soonyoung clears his throat, awkwardly explaining “Hyung had an emergency at the office.”

He looks in front of him to see Chan glaring at the deck of cards in front of him. Wonwoo knew that Joshua and Jeonghan’s break-up hit their group hard. In fact, it seemed like they had to take sides and you couldn’t mention the other in front of either of them. But it didn’t matter anyway because right after their split Joshua flew straight to LA without saying a word. Now, he’s spending his time between two parts of the world. Wonwoo doesn’t know all the details, not interested in gossip, but now he wishes he listened to Seungkwan so he wouldn’t make a fool out himself. He wonders if his breakup has the same effect.

Wonwoo simply nods, not knowing how to react. Just in time, Mingyu reaches them going on about why he’s late. He absently excuses himself, making his way towards the bar.

He’s into his third drink, switching from beer to whiskey, and taking a drag from a cigarette when he feels a body slide into the chair next to his.

"I'll have what he's having," the body next to him says.

He glances over to see a young woman with dark hair cascading against her tanned shoulders wearing a loose slinky dress. Admittedly, she's pretty with her plump lips forming a coy smile towards him and sharp nose bridge.

Wonwoo's about to ignore her, his gut twisting into knots just by looking at her until he feels a hand placed on his upper thigh. Before he knows it, he's fucking the woman rough and hard on his bed. At this point, his head is spinning with anger, from what, he doesn't know. He pounds into the woman without mercy, tuning out the noises she makes. By the time he's finished, he screams at her to leave his apartment. He lays on his bed, staring at his ceiling wondering how he has reached this point. For the rest of the night, he drinks what he can find until he passes out from exhaustion.

"Wonwoo... Wonwoo?"

"Is he dead?"

"What the fuck, Dokyeom?

"...Sorry."

"All of you, get out! Go to the kitchen and wait patiently. He'll be out soon."

Wonwoo opens his eyes to see Jeonghan, Dokyeom, and Minghao surround him with worried faces. The room is spinning and he feels as if someone has hit him on the back of the head with a baseball bat.

"Ahh. It's so nice to see you wake up. It's only one in the afternoon," Jeonghan says dryly. He's sitting next to him on his bed with a scowl on his face. He hasn't seen the omega often, especially since he broke up with Jun. Jeonghan always had a soft spot for his ex, taking it upon himself to help him become accustomed to the Korean culture; something about omegas helping and being there for one another.

Wonwoo stares at Jeonghan for a moment before he dashes toward his bathroom to puke.

"Drinking on an empty stomach is stupid, Wonwoo-ah" Jeonghan admonishes. "Take some aspirin and a shower, you reek of cheap perfume and rhubarb. Breakfast will be waiting for you." Jeonghan is clearly upset, and upset Jeonghan is never good. He sighs before heading to his bathroom. He really does reek of rhubarb. Gross.

By the time Wonwoo finishes his shower, he is greeted by his friends and a slight pounding at the back of his head.

"How are you feeling, hyung?" Dokyeom asks.

"I feel... better."

"Had a good time last night, did yea?" Seungcheol teases.

Wonwoo sits down at the breakfast bar, laying his head on the cool countertop relieving his semi-headache. "Err… I guess?"

Minghao scoffs from where he's sitting, rolling his eyes at Wonwoo's response.

"I think hyung had too much fun last night," Vernon snickers.

Wonwoo looks up confusedly. He doesn't remember much from last night, but from the state he woke up in, he reckons that he drank more than what he should've.

"How about you eat, Wonwoo-ah" Jeonghan frowns at their friends, pushing a bowl of soup towards him.

The room is silent for a moment until Minghao's phone dings. He pays no attention to it until he hears a squeal from Seungkwan. Typical of Seungkwan to be where Vernon goes, the unofficial couple glued to the hip.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for hyung!" Seungkwan exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Seungcheol asks.

The others huddle around Minghao's phone while Wonwoo eats his soup with an eyebrow cocked. He gets up, making his way to look at Minghao's phone until he sees Jeonghan's phone glow from where it's at on the table. He pauses and he feels as if the wind has been knocked out of him. Staring back at him is an image of Wen Junhui looking into his soul - a sultry look overtaking his handsome features- on the front cover of a magazine, draping himself over an unfamiliar man.

The air is filled with tension and all of the sudden it feels cold. He sits back down to finish his soup without saying another word. 

"Wonwoo..," Soonyoug trails off, not knowing what to say. Soonyoung may have been the alpha's friend since childhood, but there are times when even he is at a lost on how to comfort his friend.

Wonwoo just stares at him. His face is blank but his eyes are swimming in anger and defeat? Regret? Soonyong heart breaks for him. He remembers when Jun and Wonwoo made their relationship official. It was as if the omega was the oxygen needed to make Wonwoo live again. He was the sun that made his flowers bloom. Wonwoo was happy, and he deserved that happiness after everything he's been through. But ever since they broke up, Wonwoo was like a ticking time bomb; at any moment he's about to explode, only time will tell.

"What? Are you not allowed to be happy for him? Please, don't stop on my account."

His friends exchange worried looks, not knowing what to do.

"I need a smoke," Wonwoo mutters. He excuses himself, walking out to his balcony. He leans his arms against the railing, the same railing he fucked Jun against. The omega may seem innocent to his friends, but he knows better. He smirks at the thought of their scandalized faces if they only knew about his ex-boyfriend's exhibition kink.

He's about to light his cigarette when Seungcheol stands beside him. They stand there for a couple of moments in silence. He offers a cigarette to the older alpha who accepts it wordlessly.

"When we went out last night, I didn't know that you'd be half dead the next day. I didn't take you out to destroy yourself, Wonwoo-ah."

Wonwoo takes a drag.

"We took you out to let loose. You can't be holed up and destroying everyone and everything around you. It's not healthy." Wonwoo remains silent, puffing on his cigarette and Seungcheol take this as a sign to continue.

"I know it's difficult, Wonwoo-ah. But drinking yourself to death is not the way to go. Especially, when you fuck girls that look like him."

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" Wonwoo snaps his head toward the older alpha.

"Don't play dumb. You're a smart man, Wonwoo. You can't tell me that the girl at the bar doesn't resemble Jun."

Wonwoo exhales sharply. He steps closer to Seungcheol, his face a couple of inches away from the older alpha.

"You can't stand here and tell me what I'm doing is not okay, when you were in my shoes just a year ago, fucking every person that looked like Jeonghan; an omega that was in a relationship with your friend."

Seungcheol grabs Wonwoo by the collar of his shirt. "Fuck you, Wonwoo. That's a low blow, even for you. I know you're hurting. Believe me, I understand. But, I'm just trying to help you. You were there for me so let me be here for you."

Seungcheol let's go of him, defeated. The pair were like brothers, both with a little darkness inside of them. While Wonwoo was expected to take over his family's legacy, Sungcheol didn't want his. The older alpha had his own demons that he drunk away. The pressures of being heir were too much for the older man, and he did everything to take the pain away. He did things that he wasn't proud of, but sometimes you got to be selfish in life to be happy, even if you do burn bridges.

Wonwoo takes a couple steps back. "Cheol... I-" He closes his mouth when a hand is raised to silence him.

Was it Wonwoo's place to throw Seungcheol's past mistakes in his face? No. And the younger alpha regrets it. His friend was a mess a year ago, but he cleaned up his act. However, the damage was done.

"Everyone deserves to be happy. Don't you want Jun to be happy too?"

 

That night, he lays in bed trying to figure out who the man was in the photo with _his_ Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Wonwoo isn't handling his heartbreak very well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's shorter than the last one so the next chapter will be posted sooner (probs in a week). Please feel free to comment :)


	3. I'm Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't overwork yourself, Junnie. Just remember that we are always here for you. Your happiness should always come first" Jeonghan kisses the crown of his head before leaving. Jun smiles sadly after his hyung. He really hopes that Jeonghan is happy and distantly, he hopes Wonwoo is too.

Jun wakes up to sunlight peeking through his hotel window. He stretches, arches his back, and raises his arms above his head to rid the kinks in his back. He smiles contently before he completely opens the blinds to overlook the buildings in the city. He loves being home; he always feels the most comfortable while in China, immersed in the familiarity of the culture. He takes a warm bath, engulfing himself in the warmth and oils to calm himself for the day ahead. Jun's about to fly to Korea - it's been a while since his break up with Wonwoo. It's not like Jun flew back to China the moment they broke up - he still had modeling contracts and friends there. But being newly single opened up his opportunities to model more liberally around the world.

When Jun steps foot back in Seoul, a sense of nostalgia washes over him. He returns to his penthouse that Jihoon has graciously lent him for the time being. He smiles thinking of his friend. Jun missed the alpha like crazy and giggles thinking about how he'll try to brush his affectionate advances.

It's about a week before he feels re-assimilated in his old life. He's changing into black, high-waisted, wide-legged pants when he detects the small changes his body has endured. Jun's hips flare out an inch more than it had before and his ass has become a tad perkier. Instead of letting the heartbreak overcome him, he used it to fuel his motivation to become a better model; after all, his body is his profession. It's not like he was curvy, to begin with; he had a thin waist and small-rounded hips that connected to thick thighs. But now, he looks healthier with an added layer of plumpness in all the right places. His long-sleeved pleated sweater reaches the top of his pants, showing hints of his smooth stomach. His hair is now a light-brown, copperish color that softens his sharp features. He smiles at his reflection, happy to meet his friends after a month and a half of not seeing one another.

He meets Minghao outside of his apartment and greets him with a warm hug. Minghao, being his only Chinese friend in Korea, was like a brother to him. Although they had completely opposite personalities, Minghao was somehow able to read him like a book and vice versa. Minghao was blunt when he needed to be but comforting as well. And Jun, he always spoke the words that Minghao needed to be told- that it was okay to be carefree. Both of them were in the fashion industry and could relate to each other. Minghao was his biggest supporter and was there for him when he broke up with Wonwoo. Only he saw the effects of their breakup and the toll it actually had on Junhui. But now, Jun is grateful for the other and is happy to greet their other friends.

"Junnie! It's so great to see you!" Jeonghan says while giving him a hug. The older omega always made sure that Jun took care of himself and was quite upset that he returned to China.

"Hyung, I missed you too." Jun smiles thinking of how Jeonghan always asked about his well being. The older omega would always remind him of his meals and support him when he landed a cover of a magazine. After all, Jeonghan modeled every so often and took it upon himself to give Jun tips that helped him tremendously.

"Ayy, don't forget about us!" Soonyoung says in mock-anger. He's surrounded by Seungkwan, Dokyeom, and the man himself in a tight embrace. He feels his eyes water and he's filled with an overwhelming feeling of love. He’s home, he's with his family, and at that moment he realizes how much he misses them.

"Ahh, Jun-hyungie don't cry, you're going to make me cry!" Seungkwan sniffles.

He pulls away and smiles sheepishly at his friends. He notices some are missing, but he's not bothered by it.

"I'm so happy to be here. I missed you all very much" Jun says, his voice wavering slightly. "I've been gone for so long that I feel like I missed out. Vernonie, you look like you grew!"

Vernon laughs. "I think your eyes are playing tricks on you, hyung."

"Nonie has been lifting weights. He looks quite different, doesn't he?" Seungkwan asks with a tilt of his head. Jun watches him brush his fingers down Vernon's arms appreciatedly. He smiles at his dosaengs, wondering when the two will finally acknowledge their feelings for one another. Vernon gives Seungkwan a heavy look before clearing his throat.

"Now that I look at you, Junnie looks different too!" Soonyoung walks over to the other omega, making a show of looking him up and down.

"Looks like our Junnie really grew into his looks" Jeonghan teases.

Jun blushes. He knew his body has changed somewhat, but he didn't think it was that noticeable.

"I think Junnie looks beautiful," Jihoon says from where he's been sitting quietly thus far.

Jun's face turns scarlet, not expecting the comment. Jihoon walks towards him with a small, teasing smile. Jihoon always had a soft spot for him; Jihoon found it endearing how innocent Jun can be. Or maybe, he had a soft spot for cute things.

"It's nice to see you. I hope the apartment's okay. Mira kind of cleaned it up last minute." He says nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it. I -ah I'm very thankful. Thank you." Jun wraps his arms around the shorter man, smiling when he feels an arm wrap loosely around his waist. Jihoon wasn’t an affectionate man but he made exceptions.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's make a toast!" Minghao proclaims.

"To Jun! Welcome back home, hyung. And to good health and fortune!" Dokyeom cheers.

The afternoon becomes evening, and Jun’s buzzing with contentment and warmth, about to fall asleep when he peels his eyes open to a peculiar scene. In front of him is Joshua speaking in a hushed tone with Jeonghan. He wonders when the other arrived. He watches the former couple talk, but on closer inspection, he can see Joshua's fists clenched into his slacks. He must've arrived right after work he presumes. He strains his ears to hear what they are saying.

"Jeonghan, I don't want to talk about it," Joshua says with a frown on his face that doesn't look like it belongs there. The alpha rarely gets angry, no less in front of their friends.

"I know, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around our friends because of me," Jeonghan argues.

"I'm not uncomfortable."

Jeonghan snorts and retorts, "And the sky isn't blue."

"Stop trying to argue with me, Hannie." Joshua's eyes widen at the slip and Jeonghan inhales sharply at the old nickname that he hasn't heard in months.

It's quiet and Jun thinks the conversation is over until he hears a quiet "I just... I miss how things used to be."

The air is tense, and Jun is starting to feel awkward. He feels as if he's invading a very personal and intimate conversation.

Joshua just stares at him blankly before throwing back his glass of wine down his throat. Jeonghan reaches for Joshua's hand but it is folded in his lap before he can. Joshua clears his throat. Jun decides to open his eyes disrupting Jeonghan's internal turmoil.

"Junnie! You're awake! It's nice to see you again." Joshua says, conscious of not looking at Jeonghan.

"Hyung, it's nice to see you" He smiles awkwardly, trying not to make it obvious that he had witnessed whatever was going on between the former couple. He gives Joshua a side hug and glances nervously at Jeonghan to see him staring at the wall with a forlorn look on his face.

“Congratulations on your cover. I know it came out last week, but I’ve been busy…” Joshua trails off.

“Thank you, hyung. And don’t worry about it. I’m actually shy to talk about it. I don’t usually pose with others.” Jun blushes at the thought.

“Don’t be. It’s nice to try new things,” Joshua says.

Jeonghan’s eyes briefly flash with annoyance before he says, “You looked very handsome, Jun-ah.”

He smiles at the two of them, unsure how to continue the conversation. He can barely breathe with the waves of anger and annoyance rolling off of them. Their scents have spiked and he wants to gag from how uncomfortable he feels.

"It was nice to see you Jun, but it's getting late," Soonyoung says, walking in and cutting the tension, oblivious to what happened moments before. He grabs Joshua's hand, interlacing them and pulling him towards him. "Hyungie needs to drive us home. I have an early dance class tomorrow."

"I understand. Take care of yourselves. Maybe we can get together soon?" Jun asks, grateful for the intrusion.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Soonyoung smiles at him before he briefly says goodbye to Jeonghan.

When they leave Jun catches Jeonghan staring at him. "It's amazing how we move on quickly." Jun frowns, not understanding what the other omega is saying. "But sometimes, it's hard to forget, you know? I shouldn't live in the past, but those were some of the happiest days I've lived."

Jun stills. At first, he always replayed the last moments he spent with Wonwoo in his head. He always pondered about how he could've changed that moment. That if he could go back in time, he would still be with Wonwoo. He may have lived his happiest moments with the alpha, but all he can do now is accept it. He doesn't think he is strong enough to revisit those memories though; Wonwoo was, _is_ his greatest love.

He swallows. "But aren't you happy with Cheol-hyung?" Jeonghan was with Seungcheol now. It was a shock that Jeonghan has moved on quickly with the alpha. Seungcheol was very close with the other 95ers, especially Jeonghan- they knew each other since they were middle-schoolers. But Jeonghan and Joshua were soulmates. It was like Brutus and Caesar- unsuspecting and too late. Never in his life had he seen the two so angry and sad. It was like they were broken and everything around them was too. The pair never discussed their relationship, but to have Jeonghan allude to it was a shock. It's not very often that you see Yoon Jeonghan vulnerable.

Jeonghan laughs, but it sounds hollow. There's a look in his eyes that he can't distinguish. "I'm happy that he keeps me company. Are you happy?"

Jun thinks. Is he happy? "I think so... I'm at a place where everything is finally fallen back into place. I'm happy that I have you all. It got a little lonely without you all, but now I'm here."

"Don't overwork yourself, Junnie. Just remember that we are always here for you. Your happiness should always come first" Jeonghan kisses the crown of his head before leaving. Jun smiles sadly after his hyung. He really hopes that Jeonghan is happy and distantly, he hopes Wonwoo is too.  
  


 

 

 

A couple of weeks pass and Jun is content with life back in Seoul. He’s done a few projects, but he's most excited for his upcoming photoshoot. His friend from China, who is also a model, will be staying with him as they model for a fashion campaign. Jun isn't completely over Wonwoo and it will probably be a while before he enters another relationship. However, that did not mean he couldn't seek his own happiness. Jun is in the kitchen making his favorite Chinese dishes when he is interrupted by a knock. He opens the door to be lifted off his feet and twirled in the air by secured arms.

"Yanan!" He squeals. "Hello to you too," Jun giggles at his friend's display of affection. Usually, Yanan is reserved while Jun was more explicit with his displays of affection. But he doesn't complain because he’s filled with happiness.

"Junhui... I missed you." Yanan lets him down with a shy smile gracing his lips.

"Aish, don't be embarrassed Yanan-ah, I've missed you too." He smiles at his friend while taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"You came just in time, dinner is ready!"

They eat together, catching up on each other's lives. While in China, Jun and Yanan became close. Yanan was there to help Jun with his worries and Jun was grateful for him. As they finish their meals, they settle down on the couch to share a bottle of wine.

"Again, thank you for letting me stay," Yanan says sincerely while looking Jun in the eyes.

"It's no big deal, truly." Jun pours the remainder of the bottle into their glasses.

"Junnie, I know you were going through a tough time when you came back. And... I want to let you know that I am always here for you."

Jun's a little taken aback from the switch of mood all of a sudden becoming serious. When Jun returned to China, Minghao was regretful that he couldn't accompany him. But Jun needed to grow on his own. He was thankful for his beta friend, but maybe some space and a change in environment is what he needed. So when he moved back to China, he reunited with an old friend. Together, he and Yanan got to refamiliarize with one another. And when Jun and Yanan's relationship strengthened, he slowly made peace with his and Wonwoo's nonexistent relationship.

"I know and I'm thankful for that, Yanan." He grabs for his hand and just holds it. It's quiet for a while and it's comfortable. Somehow they have moved closer while talking and Jun rests his head on Yanan's broad shoulders.

Jun remembers one day after a long shoot, he caught Yanan regurgitating his previous meal; his stomach turns just thinking about it. It was then that he found out the beta had his own serious problems. The two of them are pretty flowers that hide behind masks.

"I'm here for you too, you know? You're never a burden, to me or to anyone."

Jun looks up to Yanan to see him already looking at him. He finally notices how close their faces are when he inhales sweet wine. It takes a moment of hesitation before warm lips cover his. Yanan pulls him into his lap and they begin to explore each other's mouths passionately. Jun's shirt falls to the floor and Yanan's lips cover his neck instantly. His eyes flutter closed at the feeling before he grows impatient and takes off the beta's button up.

The rest of the night is a blur and Jun wakes up to a buzzing head. He goes to the bathroom and catches his reflection in the mirror to see faint hickies on his sun-kissed skin. His eyes widen, and his cheeks flush recalling the events of last night. It's not the first time he had sex Yanan, but the first time he had felt guilty afterward. He was only single for about three months and he was afraid that he ruined their friendship. But to his surprise, nothing changed. However, now, he doesn't feel too guilty about last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you knew it was Yanan!!!! I really loved their friendship on CYZJ and I just had to include him! Also, we get a little Jihan action and I'm really happy with how their plot is coming along nicely. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments :)


	4. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I'ma fuck the pain away, and I know I'll be okay  
> But I'ma drink the pain away, I'll be back to my old ways"
> 
> -The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the additional tags added. There will be descriptions of slight blood and violence. In addition, more members and their relationships with one another will be explored.

It’s been a few weeks since Wonwoo has seen Jun’s magazine cover with some other man. It feels like torture every time he closes his eyes only to see his ex-boyfriend stare right back at him. It's as if he's being mocked that Jun has found someone better while he remains irrelevant. It's just business, but bitterly he thinks they look good together. He wonders if he and Jun never matched with one another. They felt right against one another, their bodies were like missing puzzle pieces that completed each other. Jun balanced his imperfections, but did he really? Wonwoo's not sure what to make of their past relationship but for some reason, he is flooded with doubts. He's going mad just thinking of Jun, but what gives him the right? _He_ was the one who ended the relationship. _He_ left Jun to cry. Maybe this is the harsh reality that Wonwoo needs to face. He had his happiness, and he _chose_ to let it go.

To distract him from his self-pity, he buries himself in his studies and work. His father is a demanding man who has high expectations for him. Wonwoo and his father have a complicated relationship. Since he was a young boy, he was always told to prepare for his future, to prepare for the role of a CEO. It was in his blood, and it is his duty to take over the family enterprise. For all his life, he has to be perfect. But what the public doesn't know about his 'perfect' family makes him scoff at his father's attempts at keeping their reputation pristine. What the public doesn't know about his father- is that he's an awful alpha. His father doesn’t care about his wife or their kids. Wonwoo's mother was his second wife, and he cheated on her constantly. As long as he got rid of any evidence of his affairs, he would continue with his nightly activities. Wonwoo hated the man with his entire being, but he was trapped. The only light to his fucked up family was Jun. Now he's surrounded by darkness, and Jun's not there to hold his hand.

Wonwoo is slapped out of his thoughts. "I'm talking to you, boy" Wonwoo's father growls. Wonwoo's cheek stings, but it's nothing new when it comes to his father. He turns to look at the older alpha with a blank face. Over time he's learned how to mask his emotions; alpha's don't cry, they're not weak. If he let a tear slip, it'll earn him another slap.

"Now that I have your attention, it's time for you to stop sitting on your ass. I've been patient with you during your undergraduate." Wonwoo remembers the split lip and black eye for ranking third in his class. It took his shoulder about a month to heal.

"It's time for you to start networking and taking your future seriously - make yourself useful for once." His body goes rigid when he feels his father grabs onto his shoulder harshly. "And for Christ's sake, get over that omega whore. You look pathetic."

Wonwoo's blood boils. "You'll find another whore. They always come and go." Wonwoo has to clench his teeth to prevent himself from saying anything. His father gives him a challenging look as if taunting him to say something. When he says nothing, his father smirks. "You're learning, Wonwoo-ah." His cheeks are patted a couple of times, not enough to hurt but enough to differentiate from a loving embrace.

“Don’t forget what I told you, boy. Better leave a good impression on that girl. Her father tells me that you never visit. Do I need to persuade you?” Wonwoo hates his father and he hates the unknown girl he has been arranged to. He’s a pawn in his father’s game and he’s trapped. He doesn’t want anybody else, but he doesn’t have much of a choice, does he?  
  


 

 

 

“Come on, Wonwoo,” on the other side of the line Soonyoung's voice grows agitated at Wonwoo's stubbornness.

"I don't know, Soonyoung. I ah-" He's interrupted by an email from the office. "You said this Saturday?" A hum of affirmation is given. "Yeah, alright. I'll come but don't expect me to socialize with anyone." He moves the phone away from his ear when a squeal blasts through the speaker.

"Thank you, Wonwoo-ah!" Wonwoo rolls his eyes at his friend's excitement. Besides, he owes Soonyoung for dealing with him.

Saturday evening comes around, and Wonwoo is stationed in front of his mirror trying to knot his tie around his neck. He yanks it off in frustration. Usually, Jun would help him get ready, after all, he's used to styling clothes and tying knots and anything else. The only useful thing that Wonwoo has ever done was tie the back of Jun's dresses or heels if he asked him to. He decides to leave without the tie and settles for his all-black suit ensemble.

Wonwoo is about an hour late - he overslept and traffic was a pain in the ass- and he growls in frustration. Soonyoung is going to kill him for being late. Today was a special day to celebrate the launch of Soonyoung's dancewear line. He collaborated with Mingyu and Minghao to design and take photos of his clothes. Luckily for him, he had two friends that were in the fashion industry. Mingyu was over the moon to add to his design portfolio. His parents were famous designers and it was only natural to follow in their footsteps. Mingyu modeled occasionally, but his true passion was designing. It also helped that his boyfriend loves photography.

He arrives at the venue and downs a glass of champagne to shake off his anxiety- he always hated crowded social gatherings. He searches for Soonyoung above the heads of important people in the fashion and dance industry. He recognizes a couple of idols that he's seen on T.V and a few actors and actresses.

"Wonwoo-hyung." He spins around to meet a frowning Mingyu. "It's about time you made an appearance. Soonyoung-hyung would've been disappointed in you."

The beta leads him towards the man of the hour, expertly weaving through the crowd. "You're just lucky that hyung is too happy to notice your lack of presence," Mingyu adds.

"Ahh, nice to see you came, Wonwoo!" Soonyoung sings his name, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "I was about to look for you!"

Wonwoo gives him a crooked smile. "Congratulations on your collection, Soonie."

"Hyung did a good job. I can't wait to wear it to the studio," Chan says while nodding his head in greeting towards Wonwoo.

"Channie is my greatest supporter, thank you."

It wasn't a surprise that Chan was a dancer, his parents were performers. While Soonyoung may have come from an influential corporate farming family, his parents were supportive of his dreams. The two were like fire on stage, hot to watch and burning with passion. Wonwoo was sometimes envious of his friends for having supportive parents. They got to fulfill their dreams while he lived someone else's. He excuses himself to find food and another drink.

“Ahh, great minds think alike eh? Wonwoo turns around to see Vernon grabbing on to fancy finger food.

"I guess so... Do you know how long this thing is going to last?" Wonwoo feels bad for already wanting to leave when he just arrived.

"I dunno, maybe in three hours or so?" Wonwoo grunts. He's not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Vernonie, there you are! I was searching for you all over the place!" Seungkwan latches himself onto Vernon arm's smiling at him despite his whining tone.

"I was hungry." Vernon shrugs while removing his arm to wrap it around the omega's waist instead. Seungkwan hums contently.

"I'm hungry too."He pouts. "Can you pick something out for me?" Vernon nods wordlessly while Wonwoo snickers which earns him a glare from the feisty omega. Wonwoo's not sure why the younger two won't admit their feelings for one another; they're obviously more than 'just friends'. The number of times he smelled them reeking of each other is enough to make him gag. He's pretty sure they're exclusive fuck buddies, but he doesn't understand why they don't make it official. However, he's not in the position to judge- it took him a while to ask Jun out.

Wonwoo looks away when he sees Vernon feed Seungkwan some caviar and his grip tighten on the omega's hip causing his long, loose, grey t-shirt dress to slightly hike up.

He glances around the room, tuning out the couple in front of him. Across the room he watches Soonyoung laugh at something Dokyeom and Chan have said. His eyes wander to Jeonghan whispering something into Seungcheol's ear. He sees the older alpha frown, seemingly displeased at what the Omega said. However, he notes that Jeonghan is watching someone. He follows his line of vision to see Jun.

The wind is knocked out of him and he freezes. Jun is breathtakingly beautiful - always have been, always will be. He's dressed in a low, back-cut sweater with a bow that rests at the small of his back and black leather pants that covers his mile-long legs. He notes that his hair is now copperish and tousled looking. Jun looks happy. His chest tightens realizing that Jun is flourishing without him.

"Wonwoo." He turns around to see Vernon staring at him worriedly. Seungkwan is missing. Wonwoo downs his drink and grabs another one from a nearby waiter.

"You okay, man?" Wonwoo's eyes shift uneasily, uncertain about how to ask the younger alpha why his ex-boyfriend is here.

He hears a melodious laugh that he hasn't heard in ages. Wonwoo whips his head around to see Jun's head thrown back laughing and clutching on to another man's arm. He squints at the man he vaguely recognizes, but he doesn't remember from where.

"Did you know that he was going to be here?" There's a pause and Vernon feels uncomfortable.

"Umm I mean-" He sighs. "Hyung, no disrespect but what did you expect? He's also Soonyoung-hyung's, Minghao-hyung's, and Mingyu-hyung's friend too. In fact, hyung was the one who encouraged this whole thing."

Vernon wasn't sure what the problem was between the two. All he remembers is that Seungcheol told him that Jun and Wonwoo broke up and Wonwoo didn't give an explanation for why. Everyone sort of saw it coming, but all they could do was watch Jun become desperate while Wonwoo became closed off. Vernon didn't like to meddle into people's personal lives but there had to be more to the story than what either of them has let on.

Wonwoo nods. "You know what, I think I'm going to call it a night. Tell Soonyoung -"

"Tell me what?" Wonwoo turns to see Soonyoung looking at him expectantly.

"Hyung's about to leave" Vernon answers for him.

"Awh come on Wonwoo-ah! Stay." Wonwoo hates when Soonyoung pouts. He scratches the back of his head torn on what to do next.

Before he can say something Soonyoung is flailing his arms like a madman yelling, "Shua! Shua-hyung! C'mere!" Unbeknownst to Wonwoo, Joshua was speaking to Jun.

Always the gentleman, Joshua bows to them while Soonyoung throws himself into the eldest alpha's arms. "I think there's some good news you'll like to hear about your line, Soonyoung-ah."

Joshua is giving them a small smile but for some reason, he looks hesitant to speak. "Umm, there's someone willing to be your ambassador. He's a pretty well-known model."

"Yeah? Who is it?" Vernon asks.

"It's Junnie." And at that moment, the model makes an appearance and it's like Wonwoo is blessed by an angel. He looks even more beautiful up-close and he can see the subtle smokey-eye makeup he is wearing. But the same man is with him. He’s an inch or two taller than him and Jun.

“Ahh Junnie, thank you!” He watches Soonyoung and Jun hug one another while the latter giggles, a large smile plastered on his face. His Jun is always considerate and helpful toward others, too pure for his own good.

When Jun turns his attention towards Wonwoo his eyes widen comically and Wonwoo wishes he would have taken a photo of it; he looks like an anime character. Time seems to have frozen between the two of them. Wonwoo now wishes that he took better care of himself rather than looking like a zombie. He’s broken from their staring contest when he sees the unknown man wrap his arm around Jun’s waist. He stares at his hand (that doesn’t belong there) and watches his fingers brush against the exposed skin. Wonwoo feels something ugly stir at the pit of his stomach.

“Wonwoo.” Oh, how he missed how his name sounded like coming from those honey lips. “This is Yanan.”

He sees a hand held out in front of him and it takes a moment to register that the beta is wanting to shake his hand. He bows to him instead, hating skinship, especially with people he doesn’t know. It’s awkward and he sees his friends eyeing one another as if they’re trying to come up with a plan to resolve the situation. It’s not like he’s going to attack the man.

“And Yanan, this is Wonwoo.” The other man smiles at him and says something in Chinese that he doesn’t understand. Jun’s face doesn’t give anything away and he’s amazed at how unaffected he seems to be.

“It’s nice to meet you, Wonwoo-ssi.” The beta is polite and it irks Wonwoo at how perfect he seems to be, he’s even wearing a tie.

“Yanan is actually a model as well, Hyung” Seungkwan adds. He sees the omega has returned to latch onto Vernon.

And all of a sudden it clicks. That’s why he recognizes him. He’s the man in the photos with Jun. There have been some rumors about the two working together and it leading to something more; from the looks of it, they seem comfortable enough around each other. He feels like he’s going to puke.

“What do you do, Wonwoo-ssi?”

“Business,” he replies dryly.

Seungkwan starts to speak to Yanan about something but Wonwoo is too focused on Jun to even bother to pay attention.

"Wonwoo," Jun calls his name softly and Wonwoo looks into his brown eyes to see them filled with worry. His brow is furrowed and he resists the urge to swipe it away with his thumb.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?" Jun gives him a sad smile because he knows. Of course, he knows. Jun knows him like the back of his hand. Wonwoo wants to sink his nose into Jun's neck and just breathe in his scent; because Jun is home. And Wonwoo, he's lost - he can't find his way back.

"You need to take care of yourself, Wonwoo." Wonwoo feels like a child being admonished by its mother. "Because you're worrying your loved ones. You're stronger than this Wonwoo-ah."

Wonwoo swallows the lump at the back of his throat and blinks away the tears he feels coming on. Leave it to Jun to put him before himself. Why does he care? Why, after all this time does he have to be selfless? Shouldn't he hate him? He broke Jun's heart yet he's the one that is broken.

"Jun, I..."

Before he can even finish, Yanan is whispering into Jun's ear and kissing the side of his head. He turns to Soonyoung, ignoring the others. "Congratulations, Soonie. But I have to leave now. I have business to attend to at the office." He walks away without listening to their response.

When Wonwoo gets to his apartment he strips himself of his clothes until he's left in his boxers. He stares at himself in the mirror and his cheekbones are sharper. His cheeks are hollow, nevermind the dark bags underneath his eyes that seem to be permanent. He's disgusted with himself and he's full of rage that he punches the mirror.

"Fuck!"

His blood splatters across the white marble and shards of glass are sticking out of his knuckles. He looks at his hand and laughs. How did he reach this point? His laughter turns into loud sobs racking his body. He pulls out the pieces of glass not even feeling the pain. Wonwoo wraps his hand in his discarded shirt before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He inhales and exhales it out, closing his eyes then looking up towards the ceiling, and all he sees is white. He should've taken Seungcheol's advice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very angsty and twisted. An introduction to Wonwoo's father and his circumstances are revealed. WARNING: Wonwoo's background will get darker and an explanation for their sudden breakup will be revealed. Right now, Wonwoo is in a very toxic state and his behavior reflects this. Please feel free to leave comments:) UPDATE: I made a tumblr to answer questions so feel free to drop by!! https://minyoon-jihan.tumblr.com/


	5. I'll See You Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean... We don't need to hurt each other anymore. We can be friends." Jun smiles shyly at Wonwoo and his cheeks are tinted with a soft red. And Wonwoo, he feels ecstatic.

Jun waves goodbye to Yanan, seeing him off before he travels back to China. Yanan appears quiet, but he is actually funny and mischievous when he wants to be. During those times, Jun likes him best when he’s wild. During their time together in China, Yanan has become protective of Jun. When he finally saw the man that hurt his friend he wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. Yanan knows it was wrong for him to do so, and he usually has a cool head. But Jun was too forgiving for his own good and to watch him suffer because of his self-doubt made him feel helpless. He wanted to return the favor of Jun helping him gain confidence. Yanan may have wanted to plant a seed in Wonwoo's head to make him believe that his relationship with Jun wasn't as innocent as it actually is. So he held Jun as if he's his lover. Of course, Jun was oblivious to his plan until a kiss was planted on the side of his head. 

Then Wonwoo left, but it isn't Jun's responsibility to bring him back anymore. Jun saw how self-destructive Wonwoo has become and his heart aches. That night, he cried to himself. Finally mourning their past relationship and hating how it has affected them.

It's been a couple of days since he's last seen Wonwoo and he misses him. Jun can't help himself, but he can't stop worrying about Wonwoo. He shouldn't, Wonwoo made it clear that they were over, but he still cares for him. It isn't in Jun's nature to watch someone fall and not be there to help catch them. He decides that maybe it's time to pay him a visit.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Wonwoo is laying in bed staring at his clock, watching it tick slowly. He's barely recovered from his outburst, and his hand slightly stings. He's been ignoring calls, and he's lucky that his father is away on a business trip or fucking his new toy, he doesn't know which. But he's not any better because he turns over and sees a naked woman sleeping. He's interrupted from his thoughts when he hears three sharp knocks at his door. He contemplates about ignoring them, but then he hears a soft "Wonwoo?" 

His eyes widen and he feels like he's dreaming. It's not him. He's really fucked up this time. He must be dead or he's been transported to a different dimension. He scrambles on to his feet and makes his way towards where his ex-boyfriend is waiting for him. He swings the door open, and he's face-to-face with Wen Junhui. For a couple of moments, they just stand there and stare at each other. Time seems to have frozen. Jun's eyes trail behind him, and Wonwoo turns to see the woman from earlier wearing his shirt. He whips around to Jun not sure what to do. 

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'll just-er be waiting out here." Jun gives an awkward smile before turning on his heels. 

Wonwoo seriously hates his life. Why, of all days, did Jun have to show up on his doorstep. The universe is surely out to get him. He can't seem to catch a break with all these fuck ups. He feels cold hands wrap around him and his body goes rigid. 

"I had fun last night," the omega woman purrs into his ear. He cringes at her tone. 

He unwraps her from around him. He hates skinship and he feels like a shower is needed. "You need to go," he says bluntly. 

"What?"

"Last night was terribly boring, and you need to leave."

"Excuse me?" the woman slaps him before storming out of his apartment. 

Wonwoo feels guilty, but she had to go. He rubs at his jaw, which a mark is probably left behind on, and makes his way toward the awaiting omega. 

When he reaches Jun there is an uncertain look on his face. He clears his throat, trying to eliminate the awkward tension that fills the room.

Jun enters the apartment with an air of elegance, his long coat trailing behind him. Of course, he looks as if he just walked off the runway. Curiously enough, he holds a clutch. 

"Why are you here?"

Nervously, Jun says, "I should've called, right? But Jihoonie and Soonyoung are worried about you."

Wonwoo frowns. Of course, Jun would only come here out of obligation. "Well, I'm fine. You can tell them that I don't need a babysitter." 

"That's not it, Wonwoo. You know they are only looking out for you."

"Whatever," he mutters. "Did they think that you are going to save me?" Jun frowns at Wonwoo's sarcastic tone. He knows that the alpha is stubborn but he doesn't understand why he is taking his anger out on him. 

"I'm not here to save you." Jun scoffs. "Believe it or not I still care for you too. And by the looks of it, they weren't wrong."

He stares at Wonwoo's hand to find a makeshift bandage wrapped around it. Wonwoo tries to hide his hand, but it's too late. With gentle hands, Jun grabs his hand.

Wonwoo flinches, not because he's hurt but because it's been forever since Jun has touched him. 

"Sorry," Jun whispers. He slowly unravels the bandage and intakes a sharp breath at the wounds. Wonwoo's knuckles are split open with half-dried blood. There are also shallow gashes covering his long fingers that have yellow fluid pooling on them. But the worst is when he overturns Wonwoo's hand, and sees his palm split with small pieces of glass. 

Wonwoo looks over Jun's face and follows his high nose bridge to his plump lips. Perfect. Just as he remembers. He looks over his smooth, tan skin that covers the apples of his cheeks. There's a faint blush that he must've applied with makeup. And lastly, he looks into his brown eyes that are focused on his injured hand. To his surprise, he sees the omega silently crying. Without thinking, Wonwoo, with his good hand, wipes the tears away from Jun's eyes. 

And for a moment, they just stare at one another. "Wonwoo..." Jun sounds pained to say his name, and Wonwoo bows his head in shame. He removes his hand away from Jun's face, already missing his warmth. 

Silently, Jun reaches for his clutch and takes out a pouch filled with dried herbs. He vaguely recognizes them. The omega always preferred natural remedies and usually relied on traditional Chinese medical practices. 

Jun looks at Wonwoo and sighs. "You need to take a shower before the doctor arrives. When you finish come to the kitchen, okay?" 

Wonwoo nods before he stalks off to his bathroom. When Wonwoo finishes he feels refreshed. He looks at his reflection and grimaces. How long is he going to look like shit? He hates himself for reaching this point. Jun has been with him through thick and thin, but this is the lowest he's ever been. 

Wonwoo returns to the kitchen, as Jun asked, and sees said man hovering above a pot of what appears to be ox bone soup. Jun has discarded his coat and is wearing loose jeans that are rolled up to his ankles and a turtleneck that looks suffocating. He rolls his eyes. Jun must be spending too much time with Minghao and Mingyu; he usually wore clothes that were comfortable over stylish. 

Jun ladle the soup into bowls and places them next to smaller dishes filled with rice. Lastly, he pours boiled water into teacups filled with the herb from earlier. 

"You need to eat before the doctor arrives, Wonwoo. He should be here soon." He's handed a spoon, and when he tastes the soups he's about to cry from how delicious it is. He realizes that he hasn't had a proper meal in a while. They eat in silence, and it's a bit awkward, but he's feeling better than he had in ages. They're interrupted from a knock at the door that Wonwoo presumes to be the doctor.

He watches Jun greet an older woman, conversing in Chinese. The woman shakes her head at something the omega has said and pats his cheek gently. She looks Wonwoo up and down before asking him about his hand. 

"What?"

"I asked, what happened to your hand?"

His cheeks color with embarrassment and Wonwoo feels dumb.

"I- er, I punched a mirror?" He avoids looking a Jun, not wanting to see his reaction but he can feel his gaze burning into him. The doctor doesn't say anything, and he's grateful for it. She continues to tweeze out the pieces of glass and clean out the wounds. He watches as she starts to stitch his hand back together and wrap it in a cast. 

"Those stitches should last about seven to fourteen days. Your knuckles took the brunt of the impact, and you're lucky they're not broken or seriously injured." The doctor leaves, and Wonwoo is left with Jun.

To his surprise, Jun grabs his hand to inspect it, as if he's giving it his final approval. Wonwoo watches their hands mold together, his larger one pale in contrast to Jun's. 

"Are you okay?"

Wonwoo thinks about it, and yeah, he feels like his head is above water now. He used to be cold -numb- afraid, and lost. It was as if he was drowning in his self-loathing. He couldn't breathe. But he thinks that Jun is his beacon. He guided him back home, and he's grateful for him. 

"I feel better now." 

Jun lets go of his hand, chewing at his bottom lip. Wonwoo wants to brush his thumb across the plump lip but he can't. He knows something is bothering the omega. 

"Why did you do it?"

Wonwoo freezes, he knew this question was coming but how do you explain to your ex-boyfriend that you were jealous of seeing them with someone else?

"I... I was angry about something and my emotions got the best of me." He hopes that Jun believes what he says without questioning him further. 

Jun studies him, and it's unnerving. "You know, Wonwoo, we don't have to make things... awkward."

Wonwoo heart races. What does he mean? Jun lets out a nervous giggle. 

"I mean... We don't need to hurt each other anymore. We can be friends." Jun smiles shyly at Wonwoo and his cheeks are tinted with a soft red. And Wonwoo, he feels ecstatic. 

"I would love that," he breathes out. There's a moment of silence before he thinks about it. He may not be able to have Jun as his, but he can at least be his friend, right?

He looks to see Jun shrugging on his coat. "I'll see you around."  
______________________________________________________________________________

Wonwoo is laying in bed, reading a book, when his phone vibrates to signal a message. His blood runs cold when he sees the notification.

11:30 lunch with Lim Nayoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the angst has passed... for now. What side ships are you guys interested in? Feel free to leave comments or ask questions at https://minyoon-jihan.tumblr.com/


	6. Skeletons In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caged Dove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: descriptions of violence and physical abuse. Please read tags.
> 
> UPDATE: Chapter 2 has been edited and added to. (A little bit of Seungcheol's backstory and his relationship with Jihan)

Wonwoo stares out his window. He watches the busy streets filled with young people rush to wherever they are off to. He sees a young couple kiss. And a few feet away, a young woman rushes to give a man a suitcase that he has mindlessly dropped. While looking at these ordinary people, Wonwoo wonders what they aspire to be. If they are happy with themselves or if they are fulfilling their dreams? He sighs before making his way back to his desk. 

Wonwoo doesn’t want to be arranged to anyone. He doesn’t want to be a pawn in his father’s game. He just wants to be. Wonwoo scoffs at his foolishness. He is an heir; his purpose is to take over his family’s legacy. How perfect his life will be- an omega wife to carry his pups and provide him an heir. He’d marry the girl to merge their families companies and create a monopoly over South Korea. 

Wonwoo sighs. He knows that this is his destiny, but he thought he could do things his way- that he can write his own fate. His father is a dangerous man, more than what he could ever imagine, at least that is what his mother has told him, and he doesn't doubt her. He even has the scars to prove the man’s quick-tempered mind. Wonwoo doesn't know much about his father, and he's not sure if he should be worried about it or grateful. 

Tonight he visits his betrothed. Wonwoo doesn't know what to expect. Is she like the typical wealthy or is she suffering just as much as he is? 

Wonwoo arrives at the restaurant early, nervous and already dreading their lunch. By the time he's bored out of his mind, he glances at his watch that reads 12:00. He grows impatient, about to leave when a pretty girl bumps into him. She's not a conventional beauty, but Wonwoo's not a conventional man. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm in a rush to meet someone, but perhaps he's left already." She avoids eye contact, in favor of standing on her tiptoes to scan the room. He scans her face and notices her plump cheeks. She must be Lim Nayoung - her family's distinguishable trait making her identity obvious. He coughs. 

"You must be Lim Nayoung, I am Jeon Wonwoo." He bows politely. 

"Oh. Yes, nice to meet you." He guides her to their table. It's awkward and silent. Wonwoo adjusts the collar of his shirt before letting out a deep sigh. 

"Look, let's just cut to the chase. We both know why we're here... and I just want to be honest with you. I don't want this." Wonwoo winces at his harsh words and embraces a slap to the face. It seems that women slapping him has become the norm. But instead, he's met with silence? He's confused, and when he looks up, the girl seems lost in thought. 

"Well, that makes two of us then. I don't want this as much as you do, okay? You're not the only one suffering here, Wonwoo-ssi." 

Wonwoo is stunned. He lets out a heavy sigh - it seems like he was holding his breath and a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He laughs, and Nayoung looks at him as if he's gone mad. 

"Why are you laughing?"

Wonwoo wipes a hand across his face. "Because we are utterly fucked." 

Nayoung giggles and together they start to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. They ignore the disapproving stares from the other patrons. Once they've calmed down, there seems to be a mutual understanding and respect for one another. 

"What can we do, now?" Wonwoo asks, swirling his glass of wine. 

"What do you mean? We can't do anything." 

Wonwoo is quiet for a couple of moments. He looks down at the white tablecloth and sees a loose thread. It's a bit annoying, and out of place, so he picks at it. 

"I hate my father. I hate him even more for making me feel incompetent. He's a bad man, you know? When I was five years old, I saw him slap my mother. She was like his rag doll. He'd slap her around if she didn't obey him." Wonwoo pulls at the thread, even more, watching the threads rip apart, creating a small hole. 

"And all I did was stood there. I didn't try to help her, I didn't even make a sound. But then... it happened again, and again, and _again_. I'd come home from school, and sometimes she couldn't leave her bed. All she'd say was that she wasn't feeling well." He scoffs. 

"And I'd believe her. What was most telling was when she'd try to cover her shiners with makeup. She had to get stitches in her eyebrow." Wonwoo unconsciously flexes his hands, the stitches still there. 

"At night, I would hear her cry. She always cried herself to sleep. And the next day, it was like nothing happened. She was all smiles - it was the perfect act for the perfect family." He says the last part bitterly.

He exhales harshly. "My father only cares about himself. He doesn't love my mother; he's a monster." Wonwoo grabs his glass and drinks the remaining alcohol. 

"I was fourteen when I finally stood up for my mother. I presented as an alpha, and it was my duty to protect her. I had to repay her; she'd always put herself in front of me when he'd get carried away." 

There's a tense pause. "My mother wanted to leave him. She found out that he impregnated another woman: his secretary. But my father wouldn't let her - she was his caged dove. His secretary died a couple of days later, and my mother was falling deeper into her depression. But he caught her leaving, and he was just _so angry_ \- he wouldn't stop." 

Wonwoo closes his eyes. He can see it vividly. The white dress she was wearing - it was loose and ripped. His father had grabbed her harshly, his nails leaving scratches on her pale skin. She tried pushing him away, but his hold was like iron. She had slapped him, the first time that she had ever tried fighting back. His father had grabbed her by her long, black hair. He remembers her head whipping to the sides when his fist had collided with it. Her dress became red. She was thrown to the ground, and his father was on top of her. Wonwoo doesn't know what was said, but the next thing he knows, she was getting choked. He had almost witnessed his mother die at the hands of his father. 

While watching the only person he loved almost be taken away from him, something snapped in him. Wonwoo had charged at his father, trying to pull him off his mother. That seemed to have upset the older alpha because Wonwoo became his next target. 

"I may have gotten the shit beaten out of me for trying to stop him, but I'd do it again. Fuck the company. I know there is a way out of this. Nayoung-ssi, please. I can’t… you shouldn’t be a caged dove either."

Wonwoo yanks at the thread harshly and it tears into a bigger hole, revealing the wood underneath. He glances at Nayoung to see silent tears running down her plump cheeks. "Come on." He throws a wad of bills on the table before he rushes them out to a nearby alley. 

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean if I'm okay? Are you?" Nayoung looks at him with sympathy. 

Wonwoo snorts before taking out a cigarette. He motions for her to take one too but she nods her head in the negative.

"Wonwoo-ssi, you just... your father. I hate him." 

"Join the party," Wonwoo says drily. 

"What about your mother? How is she?"

Wonwoo looks at Nayoung. She looks worried, but there's another emotion glinting in her eyes that he can't decipher. Maybe there is more to her than what meets the eye. He exhales the smoke before answering. 

"She's living." He doesn't know what else he can say. His mother is living a miserable life, just like every other omega who is sold off to an alpha. 

Nayoung just hums in thought. "Okay. We can do it. I think I know a way out of this but... we have to be committed to it."

Wonwoo looks at her curiously but just smiles widely. 

"Okay. What do you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the angst returns. As some of you have been asking why Wonhui broke up, this chapter explains the reasoning. Also, next chapter we will see other side pairings ;) Please feel free to leave comments or ask questions at https://minyoon-jihan.tumblr.com/


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun realized that Wonwoo needed to find himself. Jun can't pull Wonwoo out of his own darkness, but he can help him. They may not be together, but they are important figures in each other's lives. Just because they aren't lovers doesn't mean he needs to cut Wonwoo from his life completely. He will support him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mainly focus on side ships BUT there is a slight development in Wonhui's relationship. ALSO, don't forget that chapter two has been added to.

Jun thinks about Wonwoo sometimes after their reunion. When he first went to visit him, he didn't know what to expect. His friends always avoided talking about his ex-boyfriend, but Jun had a feeling that something was off. Wonwoo is a private person, and it's a hard pill to swallow. He had always bottled his emotions, never letting anyone in. Breaking his walls weren't easy for both of them, Jun was also a private person, however, he was willing to let Wonwoo in. Jun can't help but wonder if he put more into their relationship than Wonwoo.

 

At the party, Wonwoo looked pale and sick - he could hardly recognize him. A part of Jun hated himself for doing that to his ex-lover and he pitied Wonwoo. He wanted to reach out to him and tell him that everything is going to be okay, but he couldn't. Jun realized that Wonwoo needed to find himself. Jun can't pull Wonwoo out of his own darkness, but he can help him. They may not be together, but they are important figures in each other's lives. Just because they aren't lovers doesn't mean he needs to cut Wonwoo from his life completely. He will support him no matter what.

 

So Jun visited Wonwoo and was greeted with a half-naked woman. Jun was never a possessive person, but for some reason, he felt annoyed. He knew that they'd move on eventually but to witness it with his own eyes was devastating. Before Jun had started to date Wonwoo, he heard rumors about the Jeon family. The Jeon's were like sharks, always out for blood and not caring about anybody but themselves. However, Wonwoo wasn't like those rumors, and he isn't like his father. Jun has met the patriarch once, and he gets chills just thinking about it. The man was handsome, but there was something sinister about him.

 

Jun remembers the day he found Wonwoo outside his door battered and bruised. He was holding his side taking in labored breaths. Jun was scared and afraid. How do you react when your boyfriend of a few months shows up to your door looking like that? That night, Wonwoo confessed how pressured he was by his father. How his father was a ruthless man that took everything precious away from his life. Wonwoo didn't want Jun to be taken away from him too. That day, Jun vowed to love him, regardless of his flaws. Wonwoo saved Jun from himself and his insecurities - he showed him how to love himself.

 

"Junnie, thank you for doing this. It really means the world to us."

 

Jun smiles at his friends. Mingyu and Minghao are sitting across from him with binders filled with photos, and the table is covered with clothes.

 

"Soonyoung should be here any minute now. He seems to be running late so we'll start when he arrives."

 

Jun hums in affirmation and looks through the photos that Minghao had taken. He smiles when he sees Mingyu in dozens of photos, the lighting perfectly highlighting his sharp jaw and beautiful tanned skin. Minghao, no doubt, made his boyfriend model for him. Jun always adored their relationship - they were each other's muses. Minghao and Mingyu were able to express their love for one another through a creative outlet. They were partners in every sense.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Minghao asks suspiciously.

 

Jun laughs. "These photos are beautiful. Are sure I'm needed? I think Mingyu is just fine" he teases.

 

"Ayy, what are you on about? Of course, you are needed! Do you know how long it took me for that photoshoot? A long time."

 

"Hey! I was a very good model." Mingyu pouts. "You didn't  even look at the clothes I helped design."

 

Minghao rolls his eyes fondly, already used to his boyfriend's antics. "You're right, a very good model. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

 

Mingyu blushes and pecks the other beta on the cheek. "I think Soonyoung-hyung should feel proud of himself. This collection is brilliant."

 

"I'm here! Sorry for being late, guys." Soonyoung says before hugging them in greeting.

 

"It's about time you showed up, hyung," Minghao says dryly.

 

Soonyoung sweeps his dirty-blonde bangs from his eyes. "Aish, I know I'm late, I've just been... busy. Where's Chan?"

 

"Behind you. Hyung, sorry I'm late. Practice took longer than expected." He wrinkles his nose, tilting his head to the side as he watches Soonyoung.

 

"Great! Now that we're all here, let's get started!"

 

They spend the next few hours changing in and out of dance costumes and practice clothes. Jun brushes his hands against the crystals that adorn the black, long-sleeved leotard he wears. He poses in a pirouette, his leg extended behind him with his back arched. He misses this; dancing has always been his passion, and it makes him feel better about himself.

 

"Junnie, you look amazing!" Soonyoung gushes, twirling the other omega. He pouts, "Ahh, your body is amazing. I need to work out."

 

"No! You're beautiful just the way you are." Jun is quick to reassure him.

 

"Besides, look at that ass! I'm quite jealous, hyung." Mingyu adds. "I wish I had a little more," he pouts a little while grabbing at his own bottom, inspecting it.

 

Soonyoung blushes.

 

"Mingyu, your ass is fine. I wasn't complaining about it last night, was I?" Minghao says, smirking.

 

Chan groans. "Can we not talk about hyung's ass or your sex lives, please? I'm about to vomit."

 

"You just need to get laid," Minghao says dismissively while his boyfriend slaps him on the arm.

 

Ignoring their friend's teasing of the younger, Jun grabs the other omega's hand, giving him a twirl. Soonyoung is wearing black, spandex shorts that rise above his belly button. His shirt is baggy in the middle and sleeves but it's cut low enough to show his tummy when he raises his arms above his head.

Soonyoung giggles before breaking into song about happiness. Jun joins in and a verse later they are all singing together.  This is happiness Jun thinks. Being with his friends and having fun.

 

"Let's take a break, I'm starving!" Chan whines an hour later before throwing himself into a chair.

 

"How does chicken sound? My treat." Soonyoung ruffles Chan's hair, before pulling out his phone and leaving.

 

There's a comfortable silence that washes over them. Tired, but happy from the photoshoot.

 

"You know, I've been so busy these last couple of months that I forgot how much I loved dancing," Jun says.

 

Chan scoots forward, eyes lighting up. "We can always get together at the studio, hyung won't mind. It'll be like the good ol' days."

 

Mingyu smiles. "I remember those days. Hao always amazed me when he'd b-boy. I always thought that he'd break his neck from it."

 

"Aish, you worry too much, Mingyu-ah." Minghao smiles fondly. He remembers when his boyfriend found out that he was an underground dancer. Mingyu was so worried for him as if he was in a gang or something. He was shocked that the boy who drinks wine and paints was a rebel. Little does he know that his boyfriend was a nunchaku fighter in China as well.

 

When Soonyoung brings back food, their conversation is forgotten and a comfortable silence washes over them.

 

"Hyung, you smell funny?" Chan is sitting next to him. During the whole shoot, from the moment Soonyoung stepped in, his whole scent was... off. Chan isn't a dumb boy. Sure, he had his moments, but he's an inquisitive person by nature. Even though Chan is younger than the omega, their relationship could be considered as siblings; they are close enough to confide in one another.

 

"What do you mean, Channie? I always smell like this?" Soonyoung's cheeks are full of food when he smiles nervously at his curious friends.

 

"I dunno, you smell like..." Chan closes his mouth. His eyebrows are furrowed and the room is tense.

 

"I don't understand" the beta whispers. Betas may not possess the best senses, but Chan has been around the omega long enough to pick up subtle differences in him.

 

"What are you talking about?" Minghao asks. Mingyu looks just as confused as his boyfriend.

 

"Chan..." Soonyoung has a panicked look on his face, and Jun has a bad feeling about the conversation they are about to have.

 

"Hyung smells like Shua-hyung. I smelled it on him earlier but... I didn't believe it."

 

Chan was the most affected member of their friend group when the couple broke-up. He was like the pair's adopted son/ younger brother. Joshua and Jeonghan protected him, teased him - they were a small family. But when things went South, Chan chose a side much to the surprise of everyone. The young beta refused to be in contact with Jeonghan. He didn't understand how the older omega could leave Joshua - how he threw their relationship away.

 

Afterward, only a few months later, Jeonghan and Seungcheol announced their relationship. All possibilities of Chan forgiving Jeonghan were forgotten. Chan wouldn't forget, and he wouldn't forgive.

 

Jun's eyes widen in disbelief. He smells the other omega and gasps. He does smell like Joshua, however, it's very faint. He is surprised that the beta even picked up on the scent.

 

"What are you trying to say, Chan?" Minghao asks. "They're roommates, of course, their scents would become mixed." The other beta frowns.

 

Mingyu glances around nervously. "Hao-hao is right. Besides, Soonyoung-hyungie is an affectionate person by nature."

 

Chan shakes his head stubbornly. "No. You live with them too, hyung, and you don't smell like Shua-hyung."

 

Mingyu is about to protest when Soonyoung interrupts him.

 

"Mingyu-ah, it's okay. Look, if you think Joshua-hyung and I are dating, you're wrong. We're just very close friends, that's all." Soonyoung smiles half-heartedly.

 

"Hyung... I wouldn't care if you were, though."

 

The room is silent as everyone processes what the younger has said. Was Chan giving them his blessing?

 

"Shua-hyungie deserves to be happy, right? I mean... when was the last time hyung genuinely had a good time. All he does is work or travel back to the States." Chan is looking at his lap, twisting his fingers and refusing to look at them.

 

Mingyu exchanges a look with Soonyoung while Minghao looks shocked.

 

"Thank you," Soonyoung says it so quietly that Jun barely hears it.

 

Jun's attention is drawn away from the serious conversation when his phone vibrates. It's a message from Wonwoo:

 

_Meet me for lunch at 1:00. As friends?_

 

Jun's heartbeat quickens and he smiles. He wants to see Wonwoo again. Maybe things will be okay after all.

 

"Hyung. Wen Junhui, we are trying to talk to you." Mingyu gently shakes him, effectively diverting his attention away from his thoughts of Wonwoo.

"Sorry,  -err what's up?"

 

"We're going to have to continue this some other time."

 

While the others leave, Jun stays behind, folding the clothes from earlier. He looks over to see Soonyoung sitting down, in the same position as before, staring off into space. His naturally pouting lips are turned down with a crestfallen expression taking over his usually happy features.

 

Cautiously, Jun approaches him. "Soonie? Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

 

Soonyoung looks up at him. "I don't know, Jun-ah. I... Today, when Chan asked me about... my scent. I thought he'd hate me."

 

Soonyoung looks down at his fingers, taking a shaky breath to calm his nerves.

 

"Channie is like my younger brother. I love him to death and to think he'd hate or ever be disappointed in me... I don't know what I could ever do."

 

Jun walks over to the weeping omega and pulls him into a hug. Soonyoung is a passionate person who's emotions sometimes got the better of him, but he hardly shares his worries to anyone.

 

"When Shua-hyung and Jeonghannie-hyungie separated, I saw how it destroyed Chan. He doesn't even talk to hyung now." Soonyoung trails off.

 

Jun stomach drops. He remembers the tough time their makeshift family went through when the oldest couple split. He, along with everyone, was shocked that the couple separated. It came out of left field and it was so fast paced that before anyone could wrap their head around it it was done. The wound was already cauterized and all that was left was a scar.

 

"But Chan said...." Jun trails off. His eyes widen in disbelief. Chan gave Soonyoung and Joshua his blessing to move forward in a romantic relationship. Does that mean...

 

"Are you and Joshua-hyung...?"

 

Soonyoung's eyes widen and he looks away. He's not sure what they are. They're friends with occasional benefits, but they care for each other. It's not fooling around just for fun.

 

"We care for each other, Jun-ah.

 

There's an awkward silence that takes over them. Jun knows that Soonyoung and Joshua are close, hell,  they even live together. He never dreamt that they'd fool around? However, he's not going to fault his friends for finding happiness in one another. Jun just know that if it's revealed to the others things will get messy. He winces at the thought.

 

"Soonie, I think Chan is right. You and hyung deserve to be happy."

 

Soonyoung lets out a nervous chuckle. He covers his mouth before looking down.

 

"If we deserve to be happy then why do I feel so guilty? Why do I feel as if I have committed a horrible crime that is unforgivable?"

 

Should Soonyoung feel guilty about his relationship with Joshua? Absolutely not. If Jeonghan has moved on with Seungcheol then Joshua can move forward with Soonyoung. After all, it's been almost a year.

 

"Don't ever feel bad, Soonie." Jun lets the other omega hang off him while he dries his tears. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Jun cautiously asks, "Does anyone else know?

 

Soonyoung pulls off and exhales. "No. Please, don't mention it." The other omega looks at him seriously.

 

"I won't."

  
  
  
  


 

 

Jun returns to his apartment and runs a bath. He feels exhausted from the long day he had. He quickly scrubs himself before exiting the shower. He changes into an oversized shirt and snuggles into his bed. Jun bites his lip, contemplating whether or not if he should text Wonwoo. They haven't had a real conversation in God knows how long. Before Wonwoo was his boyfriend, he was his friend, and he misses his friend. He throws caution to the wind and decides to send a photo of a kitten he found while scrolling through the internet. It's small and black with fierce eyes that reminds him of a certain alpha.

 

When they were dating, Jun would always send Wonwoo photos of cats. They even discussed adopting one, but their schedules were too busy. Instead, when the omega was feeling happy or upset, a single photo was all it took to make him smile. Besides, Wonwoo always had a soft spot for kittens.

 

Jun holds his breath, not even having to wait long until he gets a response from Wonwoo.

 

 _Cute_.

 

Jun smiles. Maybe this friend thing will be okay after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there's a turn of events. I am a strong shipper of Jihan, but I can't resist Soonshua. However,,, relationships always change;) Also, we got some Gyuhao action going on :))) Right now, I'm going through a writers block so hopefully it passes. Plus I have finals soon ://// Anyway, please feel free to leave comments or ask questions on tumblr : https://minyoon-jihan.tumblr.com/


End file.
